Letting Go
by livluv11
Summary: In the end, Ichigo was just a boy with blinded eyes, a too-large heart, and his beloved sister drifting away.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hey, it's Liv! I know that I haven't updated my story _Rise To Your Heart_, but here's a new fanfic! Review!

Tora Ishitake looked the blond cheerleader in the eye and boldly said, "We're done"

The cheerleader, Akira, stood still for a moment before snapping. "W…We're done? Wha…No! You can't break up with me! You…You'll regret this!" she stuttered before breaking into tears and dashing out of the quiet park.

The spunky brown-haired musician was rolling his eyes when he heard a disgusted laugh. Casually looking over his shoulder he froze at what he saw and blurted out, "Ka...Karin!"

Karin Kurosaki frowned and darkly muttered, "Wow! You still remember my name even though you cheated on me!" The raven-haired girl spun around and briskly walked to the park gate.

"Karin, Wait!" Tora called out as he ran after her. Once out of the park he took a sharp left in time to see her go down an alley.

Tora ran after her and grabbed her arm, "Karin, cheating on you was a stupid mistake…I realized I love you and wanted to ask….." Pausing, he kneeled, "Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?" Tora proposed.

Karin's eyes shined as she whispered, "Yes"

_At 16 they promised themselves to each other,_

_And their vows remain unbroken at 25,_

_They know they will forever hold onto their love,_

_So as we move into the future to this prologue I say good-bye!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter 1: The Call

Hey, I hope you like this chapter and make sure to review!

It was perfectly silent in the meeting room at Soul Society where the taichos and fuku-taichos sat. Silent, until a ringing sound cut through the air, it was coming from…..Kurosaki-taicho's cell phone.

In his hurry to answer the phone Ichigo accidently pressed the speaker button. "It's from Toushirou!" He announced, surprised. Turning to the phone he spoke, "Hello?"

Instead of Hitsugaya-taicho, a musical voice answered, "Hey, it's been awhile Ichigo"

/

Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes bulged as he gaped at the phone, "Karin! How did you….I thought…Where….Why did you…?"

The musical voice, now known as Karin, answered, "I know all about shinigami since I met Snowball a couple of years ago, we dated in secret for some time!"

Ichigo blurted out a loud, "What?"

Meanwhile Toushirou Hitsugaya shouted in the background, "Karin! Give me back my phone this instant!"

Karin answered, "Let me finish this call! Yachirou, get your midget boyfriend to calm down!" To Ichigo she said, "Oh yeah! I'm getting married!"

As Rukia Kuchiki jumped out of her seat, Ichigo screeched, "You're what?"

"Getting married, don't come to the wedding", Karin answered "But send Rukia, I want her to be my bridesmaid!" The girl wrapped up the conversation by saying, "Well see you, it was a great ta- Wait, Jinta, careful with those boxes you'll-Aaaah!"

The call ended with a beep and a voice that said: _The user is currently unavailable, please call back. _

It was once again silent in the meeting room until the sound of Ichigo Kurosaki fainting interrupted.

As the room returned to silence Byakuya Kuchiki-taicho spoke up "Rukia, do you need help finding a dress for the wedding?"


	3. Chapter 2: It's Time

Chapter 2: It's Time

'Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life'

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he watched his raven-haired sister walk off the stage after singing a duet with her fiancé, a guitarist in her band _Bleach_. Ichigo disliked Tora, his sister's lover, and he was angry at himself for it. He knew Tora would care for his baby sister, but he couldn't get over the fact that he wouldn't be able to protect her forever.

Karin watched her brother walk out of the club. Sighing, she followed him, knowing it was time for a talk.

As Ichigo sat on a bench in a small, quiet park he felt his sister sit next to him and lay her head on his shoulder as she grasped his hand. After a quiet moment Ichigo whispered, "I want to be by your side and protect you; I won't let anyone stop me from that". Ichigo expected protest from Karin, but was surprised when she said, "That's what I want, I want you to always be there for me when I fall, but I love Tora, can't you let him protect me as well?" After a moment with no reply, Karin got up and left with one last thing to say. As Karin turned from the bench she whispered loud enough for Ichigo to hear, "I love you Ichi-nii, but it's time"


	4. Chapter 3: The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Last chapter! Please review!

That day, when he watched his beloved baby sister say her vows and kiss the man she loved, he realized it.

He was doing it, he was finally letting go.


End file.
